weltensammlerfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Viva Verona
1. Teil "Anna Katharina Annunziata Maria! Beeile dich. Die Kutsche steht bereit." Ungeduldig tippte Francesca Montague mit dem Fuß auf. Es war zu hören, dass die angesprochene eine Treppe heruntereilte. "Sei doch würdevoll, Kind." "Ja, was denn Mama? Schnell oder würdevoll? Beides zusammen geht nicht." Sie hatte extra die langen Trauerschleier hochgeschlagen, um sehen zu können, wo sie hinlief. Heute war der Tag der Trauerfeier für ihren Bruder Romeo und ihre Schwägerin Julia. Es kam ihr immer noch unwirklich vor, dass er wirklich für immer gegangen war. Mercutio war bereits am Friedhof angekommen und wartete dort mit seinem Freund Benvolio darauf, dass die anderen eintrafen. "Ich habe es ihm immer und immer wieder gesagt, aber er wollte ja nicht hören!", murmelte Mercutio und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sich auf eine Capulet einzulassen hat ihn das Leben gekostet." "Aber vielleicht ist das nun die Möglichkeit, Frieden zu stiften zwischen unseren Familien", meinte Bevolio, doch sein Freund schnaubte nur. "Ich bezweifle es sehr." Tybalt hatte zuerst gar nicht kommen wollen. Er empfand tiefen Hass gegenüber Romeo, den er für Julias Tod verantwortlich machte. Ihm wollte er keine Ehre erweisen, aber er wollte auch nicht die Trauerfeier für Julia verpassen. So fand er sich schließlich auch am Friedhof ein. Er verengte die Augen, als er Mercutio sah, sagte aber nichts. Kate, wie sie von allen außer momentan ihrer Mutter genannt wurde, hörte auf der Fahrt endlose Belehrungen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Als Ihre Schwester Bianca und ihr Bruder Romeo noch lebten, nahm von ihre kaum jemand Notiz, aber jetzt waren beide fort und ... "Auf dir ruhen jetzt alle Hoffnungen des Hauses Montague, mein Kind." Kate wollte etwas erwidern, aber sie kamen am Friedhof an. Natürlich gleichzeitig mit der Kutsche der Capulets. Ohne sich eines Blickes zu würdigen, aber immerhin friedlich, gingen Francesca Montague und Ignatia Capulet zur Kapelle. Eine Beisetzung würde es nicht sofort geben. Nachdem der Schock über den Tod der beiden sich gelegt hatte, fingen die Familien gerade an darüber zu streiten, ob die beiden gemeinsam beerdigt werden sollten, und wenn ja wo. Schließlich traf auch der Fürst von Verona ein, darauf vorbereitet, endlose Diskussionen führen zu müssen, wie all die Jahre zuvor. "Hallo, Onkel. Ich hoffe, du hast viel Zeit mitgebracht. Die Montagues und Capulets streiten schon wieder sehr leidenschaftlich", sagte Mercutio und blickte zu den beiden Familien. Der Fürst seufzte. "Hat das nie ein Ende? Ich dachte, der Tod dieser beiden jungen Menschen würde etwas ändern, aber mehr als ein paar Schuldgefühle sind wohl nicht geblieben." Er ging auf die Meute zu. "Ruhe!", rief er alle zur Ordnung. "Dies ist nicht der Ort für Streitigkeiten. Wenn Ihr keine Entscheidung treffen könnt, werde ich es machen!" Francesca Montague drückte ihre Schultern durch. "Aber warum wollt ihr nicht einsehen, dass Julia im Mausoleum der Montagues beerdigt werden muss? Eine Frau zieht doch immer ins Haus ihres Mannes." Kate war es gewohnt bei ihrer Mutter wegzuhören. Sie hatte zwar gesehen, dass der Fürst angekommen war, sich auch artig verbeugt, aber nicht weiterzugehört. Sie war noch dabei herauszufinden, was sie nach Romeos Tod empfand. Sie hatten sich mal nah gestanden, aber nicht mehr in der letzten Zeit. Schließlich platzte ihr der Kragen und ohne nachzudenken rief sie: "Warum baut ihr nicht ein eigenes Mausoleum für die zwei? Und als Inschrift nur Romeo und Julia? Dann finden sie vielleicht endlich ihre Ruhe." Die Familien diskutierten erst noch eine Weile weiter, bis der Fürst es schließlich nicht mehr hören konnte. "Genug! Da hier nur ein vernünftiger Vorschlag gemacht wurde, soll es so sein: Es wird ein eigenes Mausoleum für die beiden entstehen", entschied er und sein Blick wurde eisig. "Und ich will keine Widerworte hören. So war mir Gott helfe, ich bin es leid!" Tybalt schnaubte. "Dieser Montague hätte so etwas nicht verdient. Er hätte mich fast umgebracht." Mercutio verzog das Gesicht. "Ja, und du hast ja noch nie einer Fliege etwas zu Leide getan, nicht wahr?" "Nein, nur einer kleinen Ratte", erwiderte Tybalt. Der Fürst atmete tief durch. "Tybalt! Mercutio! Es reicht!" Ihr Bruder hatte die Ehrung eines eigenes Mausoleums nicht verdient? Wer war dieser Kerl mit der unmöglichen Frisur überhaupt. Langes Haar zum Teil zu Zöpfen geflochten. Kate funkelte ihn an, was er durch ihre Schleier nicht sehen konnte. "Schade, dass er nur fast erfolgreich war." entfuhr es Kate. Ihre Mutter fasst sich an die Schläfen. "Kind, ich weiß nicht, was mit dir los ist. Vorhin unterbrichst du unser Gespräch.." "Aber Mutter, der Fürst hat doch gesagt, dass es ein vernünftiger Vorschlag war." "Ach. Paperlapapp. Junge Damen machen keine vernünftigen Vorschläge. Sie sind still, bescheiden und hören ihren Eltern aufmerksam zu." "Dann will ich lieber keine junge Dame sein," murmelte Kate. Tybalt hob nur eine Augenbraue und blickte zu dieser vorlauten, jungen Frau. Er wollte etwas erwidern, aber der Blick des Fürsten verriet, dass er eine weitere Diskussion nicht dulden würde. Der Fürst seufzte leidgeprüft und die Trauerfeier verlief schließlich einigermaßen ruhig. Mercutio ging auf Kate zu. "Leg' dich besser nicht mit Tybalt an. Der Kerl ist zu allem fähig." "Das bin ich auch." Sie war immer noch wütend. "Aber meinst du nicht, dass er zu sehr mit dieser aufwendigen Frisur beschäftigt ist, als das er noch etwas anderes tun könnte?" Mercutio grinste. "So aufwendig ist die gar nicht. Und darum kümmern sich sicher andere, nicht er selbst", meinte er und legte einen Arm um sie. "Wie auch immer. Handel dir keinen unnötigen Ärger mit ihm ein. Ich hab' dafür einen Dolch im Bauch kassiert." Kate warf Tybalt einen finsteren Blick zu. "Nun, die Zottel sollte jemand abschneiden. Aber wie auch immer. Ich kann durch dieser Schleier kaum etwas sehen. Bin nur hinter Mutter hergestolpert. Würdest du mir auf dem Weg zurück zur Kutsche den Arm reichen?" Mercutio lachte leise. "Natürlich", sagte er und bot Kate seinen Arm an, um sie zur Kutsche zu begleiten. Nach einer Weile fragte er: "Wie... geht es dir nach der ganzen Sache? Wegen Romeo, meine ich." Kates Griff auf Mercutios Arm wurde für einen Moment fester. "Wir waren uns in der letzten Zeit nicht mehr sehr nah. Nun, ein großer Bruder spricht wohl einfach nicht mit seiner Schwester über das "um die Häuser ziehen", wie er es einmal nannte. Ich kann nicht aufhören mich zu fragen: Warum? Warum hat er nicht mal mit mir über Julia gesprochen? Warum? Ich hätte helfen können. Vielleicht wären sie dann beide noch da. Nach Biancas Tod gab es doch nur noch uns. Ich hätte wieder eine Schwester gehabt." Kate verstummte, aber man konnte ein leises Schluchzen hören. Mercutio strich Kate sacht über den Arm."Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist, Kate", sagte er und schließlich waren sie bei der Kutsche angekommen. "Wir sehen uns dann beim Bankett bei meinem Onkel." Der Fürst stand an seiner Kutsche und wartete auf seinen Neffen. Man sah ihm an, dass er angespannt war. Das Letzte, was er eigentlich wollte, war, die Montagues und Capulets zusammen in sein Haus zu lassen. "Dein Onkel sieht nicht glücklich aus. Eher als würde er liebe in Ruhe einen Grappa trinken. Dir ist klar, wenn dein Onkel nicht mehr kann, musst du mit uns klarkommen. Meinst du ich sollte vorsichtshalber Fechten lernen?" Mercutio verzog das Gesicht. "Wenn ich Fürst werden sollte, schmeiße ich euch einfach alle aus meiner Stadt heraus", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und lass' das mit dem Fechten lieber sein. Wer fechten kann, wird irgendwann herausgefordert und du solltest dein Leben nicht für so einen Unfug riskieren. Es gibt wesentlich klügere Fähigkeiten, die man lernen kann." "Mercutio", rief sein Onkel schließlich und der junge Mann gab Kate schnell einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Bis später." Auf der Fahrt zum Bankett war Kate ungewöhnlich still. Ihre Mutter tätschelte ihr die Hand. "Ach, meine Kleine. Die Trauerfeier war sicher sehr schmerzlich für dich. Aber du musst nur noch das Bankett überstehen, dann kannst du dich zu Hause ausruhen. "Ja, Mama". In Gedanken war Kate aber nicht bei der Trauerfeier für Romeo. Was hatte Mercutio gesagt? Es würde wesentlich klügere Fähigkeiten geben, die man lernen könnte.Sie hatte schon immer einen Kopf für Zahlen gehabt. Als Kind ihrem Vater oft bei der Verwaltungsarbeit der Güter zu gesehen. Das wollte sie auch lernen. Ihr Bruder war dafür zur Universität gegangen. Sie hatte zwar die gleiche Schulbildung durch einen Privatlehrer bekommen wir Romeo, man hatte sie gemeinsam unterrichtet, und alle erforderlichen Prüfungen abgelegt, aber dann wr für sie Schluss gewesen. Ihre Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie sich mehr weiblichen Themen, wie Blumen arrangieren, Cembalo spielen und dergleichen widmete. "Eine zu kluge Frau bekommt keinen Mann," sagte sie immer. Also hatte sie heimlich weitergelernet. Warum nicht jetzt auch zur Uni gehen? Wenn sie sich einfach... Das wars zufrieden rieb sie sich die Hände. Der Einfall war einfach grandios. Der Fürst und Mercutio kamen zuerst beim Anwesen an. Bedienstete waren bereits eifrig dabei, alles für das Bankett herzurichten. "Jetzt können sich diese streitsüchtigen Familien auch noch in meinem eigenen Haus die Köpfe einschlagen", murmelte der Fürst müde und ging in seine Privatgemächer, um sich umzuziehen. Mercutio sah ihm kurz nach und zog sich dann ebenfalls rasch um. Tybalt sagte auf der Fahrt zum Anwesen des Fürsten kein Wort. Ihm war es zuwider, zusammen mit den Montagues zu essen, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Es musste eben sein. Eine in der Kutsche mitfahrende Zofe bereitete Mutter und Tochter auf das Bankett vor. Sie nahm Kate die langen Schleier ab, die ihre Sicht behinderten, und steckte einen schwarzen Spitzenschleier auf ihren Kopf mit ein paar dezenten, perlenbesetzen Nadeln fest. So konnte Kate wenigstens etwas essen und trinken. Als Francesca ihre Tochter ansah, schlug sie die Hände zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kind, du hast kein Puder aufgelegt, ein bisschen Rouge. Du bist ganz blass." "Mutter, es ist immer noch die Trauerfeier für Romeo. Ich will keinen Schönheitspreis gewinnen oder einen Mann einfangen." Ihre Mutter ließ sich zurück in die Polster fallen und massierte sich die Schläfen. "Ich spüre eine Migräne kommen. Was soll ich mit dieser Tochter nur anfangen." Die Zofe und Kate wechselten einen Blick und grinsten sich an. Eine solche Ansprache hatten sie schon oft gehört. Der Fürst blickte auf die reichlich gedeckte Tafel und seufzte schwer. "Ich hoffe, wenn sie mit essen beschäftigt sind, haben sie keine Zeit, sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen", sagte er an seinen Neffen gewandt, der schmunzelte. "Vielleicht streiten sie sich dann um die letzte Pastete." "Ich traue es ihnen zu", erwiderte der Fürst trocken und hieß dann die ersten Gäste willkommen. Einer von ihnen war Tybalt, der Mercutio mit einem eisigen Blick ansah. "Na, na, heute nicht, Tybalt", erwiderte der andere Mann nur. "Wir müssen heute brav sein, schon vergessen?" Der Blonde schnaubte nur und entfernte sich, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Als die Montagues eintragen, waren die Capulets schon anwesend. Kates Vater führte ihre Mutter und Kate ging hinter ihnen. Sie bemühte sich nur gerade aus zu sehen. Den Blick auf ihren Platz gerichtet. Ihr Blick wanderte nach rechts. Abgelenkt durch das Kichern eine Frau. Wer die Frau war, konnte Kate nicht sehen, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, aber mit ihr flirtend, einen Becher Wein in der Hand, stand Tybalt an eine Säule gelehnt. Die Blicke von Tybalt und Kate trafen sich kurz. In ihrem Blick war nichts als Verachtung und Mißbilligung zu lesen. Es war Kate egal, was dieser Mann trieb, aber es war immer noch eine Trauerfeier. Tybalt hob eine Augenbraue. Was sah ihn diese Montague so komisch an? Die sollte sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern. Er wandte sich wieder an die Frau, mit der er gerade sprach und trank einen Schluck Wein. Mercutio gesellte sich zu Kate und reichte ihr ein Glas Wein. "Na, versuchst du Goldlöckchen mit deinen Blicken zu töten?" Kate nickte und nahm dankend das Glas entgegen. "Ja, aber ich muss wohl noch an meiner Technik pfeilen. Bisher zeigt der Blick keine Wirkung. Kein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht.. Kein Griff zur Brust.. Nichts. Diese Feier ist immerhin auch zu Ehren seiner Cousine." Mercutio winkte ab. "Ach, der Kerl spielt den Draufgänger und Harten, aber ich bin sicher, innerlich ist er am Boden zerstört. Er hat Julia schließlich geliebt. Deswegen wollte er ja auf Romeo losgehen und ich hab's abbekommen", sagte er. "Er mag ein Arschloch sein, aber dass ihm der Tod Julias nicht nahe geht, glaube ich ihm nicht." Er klopfte Kate auf die Schulter. "Aber verschwende nicht zu viele Gedanken an Tybalt. Er ist es nicht wert." Kate seufzte. "Du hast recht. Er ist es nicht wert. Immerhin wollte er Romeo töten und bei dir hätte er es fast geschafft. Es wundert mich nur, dass dein Onkel deswegen nichts tut." Der Majordomus rief die Gäste in den Speisesaal. Capulets und Montagues saßen voneinander getrennt. Kate vergass Tybalt recht schnell. Sie dachte über ihren Plan nach. Sollte sie Mercutio einweihen? Nein, besser nicht, er war ein guter Freund, aber sie wollte sicher gehen, dass niemand den Plan, wenn auch unabsichtlich, verraten konnte. Mercutio saß nebem seinem Onkel, der während des Essens wenig sagte. Er wollte die Montagues und Capulets am liebsten gar nicht ansehen. Mercutio sah zu Kate. Ja, warum hatte der Fürst nichts getan, als das alles passiert war? Es war Mercutios Schuld gewesen. Er hatte seinen Onkel darum gebeten, Gnade walten zu lassen. Auch für Tybalt. Denn hätte Tybalt eine Strafe erhalten, hätte sie auch Romeo getroffen. Kate aß nur sehr wenig. Es wurde immer stiller in dem großen Saal. Die Familien sprachen nicht miteiander und auch untereinander gingen die Gesprächsthemen aus. Kate hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ihr gegenüber, wenn auch durch einen freien Raum getrennt, sass Julias Mutter. Ignatia Capulet war dafür bekannt, dass sie sich stets sorgfältig kleidete und auch ein wenig eitel war. Kate sah ihr Gegenüber an und atmete einmal tief durch. "Erlaubt mir zu sagen, auch wenn wir wegen eines traurigen Anlasses für unsere, beiden Familien hier sind, dass ihr ein sehr elegantes Kleid tragt." Ignatia Capulet blinzelte. Hatte sie richtig gehört? "Wie bitte?" Mehr konnte sie nicht rausbringen. Ruhig wiederholte Kate ihre Worte und spürte dabei die Augen des ganzes Saales auf sich. "Daaa. Danke." Dann erzählte woher die Spitze kam und es entstand ein Gespräch zwischen den beiden Frauen. Francesca Montague sass vor Schreck erstarrt auf ihrem Platz und starrte ihre unmögliche Tochter an. Tybalt hob eine Augenbraue, als die beiden Frauen anfingen, miteinander zu reden, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Er trank einen Schluck Wein und aß weiter. Der Fürst schwieg ebenfalls, beobachtete die Situation aber genau. Er wollte nicht, dass aus irgendwelchen Gründen plötzlich ein Streit entstand. Er hatte wirklich genug davon. Mercutio wollte es Kate gleichtun und versuchen, das Eis zu brechen. Er nahm eine offene Flasche Wein und fragte Tybalt, ob er ihm nachschenken sollte. Dafür kassierte er jedoch nur einen eisigen Blick und Mercutio schenkte sich schmunzelnd selbst etwas ein. Auf der Rückfahrt zum Stadtpalast der Montagues durfte sich Kate einiges anhören. Was ihr den einfiele? Kennt sie den keine Zurückhaltung. Sie hielt nur brav den Kopf gesenkt und ließ die Tiraden ihrer Mutter über sich ergehen. Kate bekam sogar zwei Wochen Hausarrest. Was allerdings wenig ausmachte. Während der Trauerzeit war es für die Frauen der Familie sowieso nicht schicklich das Haus zu verlassen. 2. Teil Keine zwei Monate nach der Trauerfeier hatte Kate ihren Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. Sie hatte sich an der Universität von Verona für die Fächer Recht, Verwaltung und Ökonomie eingeschrieben. Dafür musste sie nicht mal schummeln. Ihr Abschlusszeugnis auf auf A. Montague ausgestellt und so schrieb sie sich ein. Kate war ganz aufgeregt, als sie das erste Mal den Campus betrat - als junge verkleidet. Sie trug eine Perücke und hatte sich Leinenbinden so fest um die Brust gewickelt, dass man sie nicht mal mehr erahnen konnte. Ihre alte Amme und ein treuer Diener halfen ihr bei dieser Maskerade. Wenn auch nicht sehr begeistert. Mit einem Stapfel Bücher in der Hand versuchte sie jetzt herauszufinden, wo es zur Vorlesung in Jura ging. Mercutio war ebenfalls auf dem Campus eingetroffen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Saal für die erste Vorlesung heute. Er blieb stehen, als er eine unbekannte Person entdeckte, die Romeo erschreckend ähnlich sah. Sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus und die anderen jungen Männer, die bei ihm waren, runzelten die Stirn. "Alles in Ordnung, Mercutio? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen." "Ja, sowas in der Art", murmelte er und ging dann weiter. Kate hatte den richtigen Saal gerade noch rechtzeitig gefunden. Der Professor prüfte die Anwesenheitsliste und als er bei ihren Namen ankam, meinte er. "A. Montague. Ein neues Gesicht in unserer Mitte." Kate erhob sich. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. "Danke, Professor." "Warum nur A. Montague?" "Meine Mutter hat einen Namen ausgesucht, den ich lieber nicht öffentlich machen möchte." Das war sogar nicht gelogen. Alles lachte und der Professor bedeutete ihr sich zu setzen. Erleichtert atmete Kate aus. Sie hatte lange eine tiefe, männliche Stimme geprüft, Offensichtlich klappte es. Aber Moment. War das in der ersten Reihe Mercutio? Oh nein. Warum hatte sie nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen, was er eigentlich studierte. Mercutio sah nachdenklich auf den Neuankömmling. Er war auch noch ein Montague, nach großartig. Seufzend wandte er seinen Blick ab und sah in sein Lehrbuch, aber darauf konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht wirklich. Ob er mit dem Neuen reden sollte? Oder lieber ignorieren? Er wusste es nicht. Kate machte sich während der Vorlesung eifrig Notizen. Der Professor rief sie sogar einmal auf, wohl um ihr Wissen zu testen. Auch das lief glatt. Beinahe fröhlich verließ sie den Saal. Es war ein sonniger Tag. Vielleicht gab es einen Baum, unter dem sie sich ausruhen konnte. Kate hatte Glück. Sie machte es sich gemütlich und ging ihre Notizen durch. Mercutio trat nach draußen und sah sich um. Da saß der Neue unter einem Baum. Er nahm allen Mut zusammen und ging zu ihm herüber. Es würde nichts bringen, ihn immer zu ignorieren. "Hallo, darf ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte er also, mit einem seiner Bücher in der Hand. "Mein Name ist Mercutio." Kate sah auf. Mercutio. Sie würde sich ihrem Freund ja gerne zu erkennen geben, aber entschloss sich dagegen. "Ja, bitte, ich heiße... "Fieberhaft suchte sie nach einen unheimlichen Männernamen. "Adalgiso." Mercutio grinste breit und ließ sich neben dem Neuen sinken. "Deine Eltern waren wohl Spaßvögel, was?, fragte er lachend und lehnte sich an den Baum. "Ich hab' dich in Verona noch nie gesehen? Hast du dich so gut versteckt oder hast du vorher in einer anderen Stadt gelebt?" Kate nickte. Sie wollte sich immer so dicht wie möglich an die Wahrheit halten. "Oh ja, meine Eltern haben so manch merkwürdige Entscheidung getroffen. Wir leben eigentlich in Mailand, aber hier ist die Universität besser. Und du?" "In Mailand schlagen sich die Leute sicher nicht die Köpfe ein", sagte Mercutio und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich lebe schon immer in Verona, bin bei meinem Onkel aufgewachsen, dem Fürsten." Sein Lächeln wurde für einen Moment traurig. "Du bist also auch ein Montague, was? Mein... bester Freund war das auch..." Es zog Kate das Herz zusammen Mercutio so traurig zu sehen. Sie konnte ihn schlecht umarmen, legte aber mitfühlend eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Romeo? Das tut mir sehr leid. Wir sind nur ein unbedeutender Seitenzweig. Ein Onkel, der vor zwei Generationen nach Mailand gegangen ist, um dort mit Seide zu handeln." Das stimmte sogar. "Im Grunde kennen wir die Familie hier kaum, haben aber natürlich auch unser Beileid ausgesprochen." Am liebsten hätte sich Kate für diese Lügerei selbst geohrfeigt. Mercutio versuchte sein immer fröhliches Gesicht aufzusetzen. "Danke, ich... habe Romeo immer davor gewarnt, sich zu verlieben. Das ist der größte Fehler, den man begehen kann." Er sprach da aus Erfahrung. Kate nickte. "Oh ja, das denke ich auch. Ich werde wohl nicht darum herum kommen zu heiraten, aber nicht aus Liebe. Dann werde ich wenigstens nicht enttäuscht und kann vorher klare Regelungen treffen." Das meine sie ernst. Da sie jetzt die letzte der Montagues war, war Kate die Erbin. Ihre Eltern würden bald darauf bestehen, dass sie heiratet. Mercutio seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen. "Das Leben ist schon nicht einfach. Romeo und Julia müssen sich wenigstens um so etwas keine Gedanken mehr machen.Das ist das einzige, das mich an Romeos Tod trösten kann." Er versuchte zu lächeln. "Aber ich bin wirklich wütend auf ihn, dass er mich hier mit diesem ganzen Quatsch allein gelassen hat." Kate lächelte. "Ich bin sicher, dass die beiden jetzt zusammen und glücklich sind, uns hier unten sehen und sich ein kleinwenig darüber amüsieren, was wir so treiben." Sie räusperte sich ihre Stimme wurde zu hoch. Sie musste aufpassen. Mercutio musterte Adalgiso eine Weile. Irgendetwas an ihm war anders. Aber er konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war. "Ja, vermutlich. Und zurecht", erwiderte er und seufzte leise. "Wir haben es wohl nicht anders verdient. Ich bin ja eigentlich nur wegen ihm in diesen Streit hineingeraten. Ich wollte einfach dazu gehören." Kate sah Mercutio lange an und verstand endlich. "Du hattest Romeo wirklich sehr, sehr gern, nicht wahr? Und hättest alles für ihn getan?" Was für eine Frage. Er hatte sich in das Schwert eines anderen geworfen. Mercutio fühlte sich ertappt, lächelte aber in seiner üblichen Art. "Ach, wir waren halt beste Freunde. Da macht man auch mal komische Sachen füreinander, nicht wahr?", sagte er lachend und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte dieses Geheimnis so lange geheim gehalten. Da musste es jetzt nicht ausgerechnet ein Fremder herausbekommen. Kate ließ es auf sich beruhen. Schließlich war sie Adalgiso und sie kannte sich keine zehn Minuten. "Ja, das ist wohl richtig. Hast du auch gleich Ökonomie? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ich hin muss." Mercutio nickte und stand auf. "Ja, ich kann dir gerne den Weg zeigen", sagte er und reichte Adalgiso die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Es war ihm immer noch etwas unheimlich, wie ähnlich er Romeo war. Kate war wieder völlig im Rausch auf der Uni zu sein. "Weißt du, ich habe ganz viele Kurse belegt, um möglichst viel zu lernen." So lange ich kann, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. "Es ist mein Traum die Prüfung für die untere Beamtenlaufbahn abzulegen." Sie würde auch gerne mehr schaffen, aber Kate glaubte nicht, dass sie so lange unverheiratet bleiben durfte. Und welcher Mann würde sie weiter studieren lassen? Mercutio lachte leise. "Du bist einer der wenigen, die so begeistert von der Universität sind. Ich mach' das eigentlich auch nur, weil mein Onkel es so will", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ansonsten würde ich wohl nicht hier sein." Mercutio gab sich oft albern und naiv, aber eigentlich war er sehr clever und stellte sich nicht dumm an in der Universität. Er wusste, dass sein Onkel auf ihn zählte. Kate sah Mercutio mit großen Augen an. "Du darfst studieren, was du willst. So lange du willst, und willst es nicht mal wirklich. Du bist ja ein Holzkopf. Die Chance muss man doch nutzen! Ein Doktor zu werden in Recht und Ökonomie. Du kannst es schaffen! Wird die Möglichkeit nicht weg." Mercutio seufzte. "Irgendwann werde ich Fürst von Verona sein und was nützt mir dann das Wissen, das ich mir angeeignet habe? Ich verbringe den ganzen Tag dann nur damit, Streit zu schlichten und zu verhindern, dass sich die Leute gegenseitig umbringen", sagte er. "Nicht besonders motivierend." Er verzog das Gesicht. "Wie auch immer. Machen wir uns auf den Weg. Die nächste Vorlesung fängt gleich an." Die beiden strömten mit den anderen Studenten in den Vorlesungssaal. "Aber du musst doch trotzdem wissen, wie man die Wirtschaft der Stadt verbessert. Die werden sich doch nicht ewig den Kopf einschlagen." Kate merkte selbst, wie naiv die Bemerkung war. Schließlich stritten die Capulets und Montagues schon seit Ewigkeiten. "Immerhin. Es gibt nur noch einen Capulet und eine Montague in der nächsten Generation. Das Problem hat sich bald erledigt." Mercutio seufzte. "Ja, aber es handelt sich dabei um Tybalt Capulet. Der macht mehr Ärger, als die meisten Capulets zusammen", sagte er und setzte sich. "Möchtest du neben mir sitzen? Es ist ein Platz frei." War das, was er hier tat, wirklich eine gute Idee? Dieser junge Mann erinnerte ihn viel zu sehr an Romeo. Kate nickte. "Gerne, wenn es deine Freunde nicht stört." Sie deutete auf die Gruppe von jungen Männern, die auf Mercutio zu warten schienen. Als der Professor den Raum betrat, erstarrte Kate. Das war nicht Professor Edouardo. Das war Pedro Lombardi. Er hatte Romeo und Kate unterrichtet und veranlasst, dass beide die Abschlussprüfung machen konnten. So tief es ging, rutschte Kate auf ihren Sitz nach unten. Mercutio sah zu seinen Freunden. "Ach... ist schon gut. Die werden es verkraften", sagte er und nahm seine Notizen zur Hand und nickte dem Professor zu, als er den Raum betrat. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er Adalgiso leise. Kate nickte. "Ich denke schon." Der Professor ging stumm die Liste der Studenten durch. "Montague?" stirnrunzelnd ging er die Reihen durch und sein Blick blieb an Kate hingen. Er sah auf die Liste und die Falten auf der Stirn wurden tiefer. Noch ein Blick zu Kate. Er legte die Liste beiseite. "Nun, Montague, ich hoffe ihr steckt euren Kommilitonen nicht auch benutzte Schreibfedern in die Haare." Das hatte Kate gerne bei Romeo gemacht, wenn er sie geärgert hatte. Verdammt! Er hatte sie wirklich erkannt. "Nein, nein, habe ich nicht vor," murmelte sie. Dann fing der Professor endlich mit der Vorlesung an. Mercutio runzelte die Stirn. Scheinbar kannte der Professor den neuen Studenten bereits. Er versuchte sich auf die Vorlesung zu konzentrieren und machte sich Notizen. Ohne es zu merken, fing er aber schließlich an, auf sein Blatt zu kritzeln. Die Striche und Kreise nahmen schließlich ein vertrautes Gesicht an. Mercutio presste die Lippen aufeinander und kritzelte etwas deprimiert über die Zeichnung von Romeo. Kate schrieb ebenfalls eifrig mit. Ihr Blick fiel irgendwann auf das Blatt Mercutios. War das ihr Bruder? Gingen Mercutios Gefühle so tief? Sie hatte nie etwas bemerkt. Hinter seiner Maske aus Blödelei konnte er viel verstecken. Mercutio zerknüllte das Papier und stopfte es unter eines seiner Bücher, bevor er sich ein neues Blatt nahm und mit ausdrucksloser Miene mitschrieb. In der Öffentlichkeit musste er sich gefälligst zusammenreißen. Aber sein Sitznachbar machte ihm das nicht gerade leicht, wo er Romeo so ähnlich sah. Die Vorlesung zog sich scheinbar endlos hin. Nach der Vorlesung hielt der Professor Kate zurück und machte ihr sehr deutlich, wie gefährlich dieser Ausflug für sie werden konnte. Versprach gleichzeitig aber auch sie nicht zu verraten. Dann musste sich Kate beeilen und lief, als sie um eine Ecke bog, einem groß gewachsenen, blonden Mann direkt in die Arme. "Entschuldigt bitte, ich war unaufmerksam." Sie sah hoch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Tybalt! Tybalt sah auf den Mann herab, der in ihn gerannt war und für einen Moment war Überraschung in seine Augen zu sehen. Er sah aus wie... Romeo. "Passt das nächste Mal besser auf", knurrte er und baute sich bedrohlich vor dem Fremden auf. Kate reckte ihr Kinn. "Das werde ich und ich habe mich bereits entschuldigt." Sie machte sich von Tybalt los. "Und ihr solltet nicht so dumm im Weg rumstehen. Ihr versperrt alles." Eine Erwiderung wartete sie lieber nicht ab. Kate gab Fersengeld und verschwand im Gewirr der Altstadt. Tybalt knurrte verärgert, machte aber keine Anstalten, dem Fremden zu folgen. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Was war, wenn er irgendwann jemanden treffen würde, der wie Julia aussieht? Nein, darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken. Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Schenke. Er brauchte jetzt Ablenkung. Er achtete nicht darauf, wo er sich hinsetzte, bis er ein theatralisches Seufzen neben sich hörte. "Großartig, Goldlöckchen, du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt." Mit wild hämmernden Herzen rannte Kate durch die Straßen. Irgendwann traute sie sich kurz stehen zu bleiben. Sie hatte Glück. Tybalt verfolgte sie nicht. Ruhiger ging sie weiter und schlich sich in einen unbeobachteten Moment in den Palast der Montagues. Dort verwandelte sie sich wieder in Kate. Tybalt sah neben sich. Mercutio trank gerade einen Schluck Wein und blickte stur nach vorne. "Kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?", knurrte Tybalt. "Ich war übrigens zuerst hier", erwiderte Mercutio nur. "Und tu' nicht so, als hättest du einen schlechten Tag gehabt. Den hatte ich schon." Tybalt schnaubte. "Was auch immer es war, es kann nicht so schlimm sein, wie das, was ich erlebt habe." Kate hatte ihre Männerkleidung sorgfältig versteckt und ordnete an ihrem Schreibtisch ihre Notizen. Lass in den Büchern. Nach gut einer Stunde kam ihre Mutter. "Kind, wir haben heute Besuch zum Abendessen. Vater hat Graf Paris eingeladen." Kate seufzte. "Und es geht los...." Ihre Mutter sah sie verständnislos an. "Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst." "Ihr fangt an mich an den Meistbietenden zu versteigern." Francesca rieb sich wieder die Schläfen. "Kind, du raubst mir den letzten Nerv." Mercutio und Tybalt hatten erstaunlicherweise ein normales Gespräch miteinander geführt und dabei so einige Gläser Wein getrunken. Die Schenke "Zum vollen Weinkrug" tauchte vor Paris auf. Die kam gerade recht. Gerade war das Abendessen bei den Montegues vorbei. Die Speisen waren erlesen. Die Montagues freundlich, aber.. Er schüttelte sich, öffnete die Tür zur Schenke und setzte sich auf den erstbesten freien Platz. "Bedienung! Eine Krug Wein bitte. Sehr voll und sehr groß." Kaum hatte er den Krug vor sich stehen, goss er sich einen Becher ein und leerte ihn in einem Zug. "Ich dachte immer Frauen sind brav, lieb. Interessieren sich nur für Stickereien, Tanzen und Kleider. Aber die ist der Teufel.. Ja, der Teufel," murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin. Mercutio und Tybalt sahen auf, als Paris sich zu ihnen setzte. "Auch einen schweren Tag gehabt, Paris?", fragte Mercutio und trank noch einen Schluck Wein. Tybalt schnaubte. "Dann sind wr ja schon zu dritt." Er pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und schenkte sich noch etwas Wein ein. Paris nickte. "Oh ja. Ich komme gerade vom Abendessen bei den Montagues. Das Essen war erlesen. Ebenso die Weine. Die Hausherrin charmant. Aber die Tochter. Hübsch wirklich. Aber.. Sie hat Ideen. Hat mich gefragt, ob ich das neuste staatstheretische Werk Macciavellis schon gelesen habe, was ich davon halte." Er unterbrauch sich und trank einen Schluck. "Sie denkt!" Dann hat ihre Mutter sie aufgefordert Cembalo zu spielen. Das war recht ordentlich und ich wähnte mich in sicheren Gewässern." Er holte tief Luft. "Ich fragte ihren Vater, ob er mir seine berühmte Waffensammlung zeigen würde. Er hatte leider einen unaufschiebaren Brief zu schreiben, aber Katharina könnte sie mir zeigen. Ganz gesittet und in Begleitung ihrer Zofe betraten wir die Galerie. Ohne große Umschweife hat sie mir gezeigt, dass wir auf 50 Schritt mit einer Armbrust einen Apfel von einer Rüstung schießen kann. Als sie dann meinte, dass sie mit dem Bogen noch besser ist, ist mir eingefallen, dass ich noch eine dringende Verabredung hatte. Sie hatte noch einen Apfel in der Hand. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn mir auf den Kopf gesetzt." Mercutio kicherte. "Mit Kate habt ihr Euch sicherlich die falsche Frau ausgesucht, mein lieber Paris", sagte er und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Lasst lieber die Finger von ihr." Tybalt trank einen Schluck Wein. "Es gibt genug andere Frauen auf der Welt", sagte er und sah über sein Glas hinweg Mercutio an. Er konnte sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen und grinste. "... oder Männer." Mercutio wurde rot und stieß Tybalt an. "Hey!" Paris riss die Augen auf. "Ihr kennt diesen Teuf.. Äh, die interessante junge Dame näher? Sie hat euch nie einen Pfeil irgendwo reingejagt?" Es war ihm nie aufgefallen, aber Mercutio hatte wirklich sehr schöne grau-blaue Augen. Mercutio lachte leise. "Nein, bei mir besteht aber auch nicht die Gefahr, dass ich sie heiraten will, das weiß sie. Da habe ich nichts zu befürchten", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie ist die Schwester von Romeo, deswegen kenne ich sie." Er seufzte, als er diesen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte eigentlich versucht, nicht mehr daran zu denken. Tybalt zahlte seine Rechnung und stand dann auf. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Sonst finde ich den Weg nicht mehr nach Hause." Paris nickte Tybalt zum Abschied noch mal zu. "Ihr meint, sie hat das nur gemacht, weil sie mich nicht heiraten will? Nun, wenig schmeichelhaft für mich, aber ehrlich gesagt.. Es war sehr wirksam. Ich werde bestimmt nicht wieder einen Versuch unternehmen." Er hielt den Krug Wein hoch. "Kann ich euch noch auf einen Becher einladen?" Mercutio nickte lächelnd. "Ein Becher mehr oder weniger macht jetzt wohl keinen Unterschied mehr", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube, Kate würde im Moment jeden abweisen. Ich denke, im Moment hat sie keine große Lust, zu heiraten. Nehmt es nicht zu schwer." Paris goss Mercutios Becher voll. "Ach, dass nehme ich auch nicht. Meine Familie hätte gerne, dass ich heirate, aber so wild hinterher bin ich nicht." Die Augen waren wirklich schön, wenn auch traurig. "Was ist mit euch?" Mercutio blinzelte kurz. "Ach, ich denke über sowas gar nicht nach. Ich hab' auch nicht wirklich Interesse daran, eine Frau zu heiraten", sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich werde später ohnehin damit beschäftigt sein, als Fürst die Streitigkeiten der Montagues und Capulets zu schlichten." Er lachte leise und trank dann einen Schluck Wein. Paris lachte. "Das ihr euch hier mit einem Capulet betrunken habt, könnten die Montagues als feindlichen Akt werten. Es gibt hier in der Schenke bestimmt genug Leute, die es gesehen haben und zu den Montagues laufen, weil sie sich einen Vorteil erhoffen." Mercutio seufzte theatralisch. "Ach, sollen sie doch. Im Moment ist es mir eh egal, was die alle denken. Ich hab' für eine ganze Weile genug von diesem Streit. Er hat mich schon genug gekostet." Er sah nachdenklich auf seinen Becher Wein. Kate biss in ihren Zimmer genüsslich in den Apfel, den sie vor einer Stunde noch Graf Paris auf den Kopf setzen wollte. Das hatte ja vorzüglich geklappt. Ihre Mutter war natürlich wieder sehr ungehalten gewesen. Und ihr verboten ihren Vater und sie selbst nach Venedig zu begleiten. Das hatte Kate natürlich unglaublich tief getroffen. Hatte sie so doch mehr Zeit, ungestört die Uni zu besuchen. Paris klopfte Mercutio auf den Rücken. "Ihr habt durch diese Fehde einen geliebten Menschen verloren? Das tut mir sehr leid. He, morgen sind Gaukler in der Stadt. Habt ihr vielleicht Lust mit mir zusammen eine Vorstellung anzusehen?" Mercutio sah etwas überrascht zu Paris auf. "Ich... nun... gerne", sagte er schließlich und lächelte leicht. Vielleicht würde ihm das helfen, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Ja, bestimmt. Er konnte nicht den Rest seines Lebens Trübsal blasen. Schließlich erwartete man auch von ihm, dass er weiterhin der gut gelaunte Clown war. Paris freute sich. Unerklärlicherweise klopfte sein Herz schneller. "Dann treffen wir uns doch morgen bei Sonnenuntergang einfach wieder hier." Mercutio nickte lächelnd. "In Ordnung. Dann... bis morgen", sagte er, zahlte seine Rechnung und stand dann auf. Dabei war er jedoch zu schnell und ihm wurde kurz schwindelig. Er hielt sich an der Theke fest und wartete einen Moment. "Das war wohl doch etwas zu viel für einen Abend", sagte er lachend und verließ dann langsam die Schenke. Draußen blieb er schließlich auf halbem Weg stehen. Romeo würde es vermutlich nicht gutheißen, dass er sich mit Paris traf, der zuvor Julia einen Antrag gemacht hatte. Aber was kümmerte es ihn? Romeo war tot. Damit musste er sich endlich abfinden. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__